


Confidence is a Girl's Best Friend

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>021 Confidence (for lover100) and C is for...(for diteysblessings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence is a Girl's Best Friend

Chloe had to admit, she envied Tess’s confidence, come rain or shine, she would walk in, head held high and smile on her face. When she was accused of doing wrong, she’d laugh in the face of good and when she was accused of losing her edge, she’d laugh in the face of evil. Chloe had a good poker face, she could hide her real feelings, especially fear, very well but she was nowhere near Tess’s level. She’d never look as good in spike heels, she’d be too scared she’d fall over and she’d never be able to laugh in the face of danger, be it good or evil. She didn’t know whether Tess was the most offensive or defensive woman she knew, she didn’t know if she was truly dangerous or just wildly overestimated. But she would admit, her confident walk, her sharp wit, her professional yet sexy outfits and her killer heels drove her crazy.


End file.
